


John Watson as a Soldier

by JessamyGriffith



Series: Of Soldiers and Scholars [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Landsknecht, Mercenaries, Pencil, Renaissance, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johannes von Wald (John Watson) as a Young Soldier</p><p>Pencil sketch - John Watson from BBC’s Sherlock (played by Martin Freeman) as a German Landsknecht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson as a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pollymal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollymal/gifts), [red_adam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_adam/gifts), [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).



> Pic isn’t scanned, I had to take a photo, so the colour and shading got wonky. No, I have no scanner, woe is me.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/6574259095/)

  
John Watson - Life of a Mercenary - My thoughts.

Johannes joined his regiment of mercenary pikeman as a young man, tired of training to be a steward as befit a second son and wishing to serve Maximilian I, the Holy Roman Emperor. Before he left, his father, a minor baron, had this portrait painted by a student of Cranach.

Little did Johannes realize what a hard life he had let himself in for - while the Landsknechte were a feared group, their lives were often short and brutish. For the sensitive Johannes, it tried his endurance - the blood, the horror he saw while fighting in Italy turned his stomach. He began to practice rude herbalism and became his regiment’s barber - the one who treated wounds and illness. It was not until a Medici crossbow man put a bolt through his shoulder that he was given his small pension and able to return at last to the land of his birth.

 

There, he met a strange man, a heretical man of learning...

**Author's Note:**

> No, not actually going to write this as a fic. Just idly playing.
> 
> Dedicated to the people who know my oddities online the best! (or in the case of pollymal, in person as well.)
> 
> What the heck is up with this pic? I don't know. I am rebelling. I live in the land of anime, and I am tired of anime Sherlock? So - go old school. OLD old school - Old Masters. Like, Lucas Cranach the Elder. Also, it's part of a sketch challenge with friend of mine across the world, to test and stretch our ability. I haven't sketched seriously in ten years. She's a uni student. THERE'S yer challenge, old person.
> 
> Yup. I think that's all there is to say. I do odd things like this all the time. Yes, I am a history geek. Combined with fandom, it's deadly. Come on, then.


End file.
